Have you ever really loved a woman
by devil's fate
Summary: Elijah discovers Elena accidentally in his search for Katerina and I'm terrible at summaries give the story shot review letting me know what's good and what's bad
1. Chapter 1

****This is my first story so be kind and enjoy**

Chapter 1

Elijah had been told of the existence of the doppelganger. He had come to this armpit of civilization to verify. Mystic Falls is home to Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger. When he had seen her he had been astounded. At first he had assumed it was trick of some sort, Katerina perhaps having some fun. But he had accidentally bumped into her in the town restaurant. He had heard her heart beat and he had smelled her scent and he was finally convinced by when they made eye contact there was no fear no recognition. She didn't know him.

How was it possible he had thought the Petrova line had ended with Katerina. But here she was 17 year old Elena Gilbert. He began to make plans how she existed mattered little, that she existed was of great use to him. He reached for his phone and dialled. The phone rang and as soon as it was answered Elijah said "Jonas I found a doppelganger."

Elijah had decided to do nothing there was no point in drawing attention to the girl. Kidnapping her would alert the media possibly trigger a nationwide search with her photo and drawing unwanted attention to her existence. I had decided to watch her. Keep her safe and secret until I needed her. She was home and safe and she knew of the supernatural world. That much I had seen.

She was surrounded by it. Her best friends Bonnie and Caroline were a witch and a vampire respectively. And of course there was Stefan Salvatore, her boyfriend. And his brother Damon Salvatore, I didn't quite understand that relationship. My gaze narrowed with speculation. I had heard the stories of Katherine Peirce toying with the Salvatore brother's before she had supposedly burned in 1864 in this very town.

I was sure the Salvatore brother's were drawn to her because of her resemblance to Katerina whether that was still true I did not know. I had been watching Elena for over a month now and her similarities to Katherine ended at their appearance and even their appearances began to differ. I had begun to know this human quiet well.

At the moment she was at school and I had other things to do. Jonas and I had been discussing many things setting up plans. I had begun my cover of being a writer researching the history of local towns. I had already met Carol Lockwood and had been granted entry to her home. I was actually on my way to meet her and other members of the historical society.

"Hello Carol" I greeted her.

"Elijah," she smiled coyly, "Come in please."

And with that I was now invited into the Lockwood home. I was being introduced to other prominent members of town.

She formally introduced me to Jenna Sommers. I knew who Jenna was. She was Elena's guardian. She was a pretty woman by no means her nieces equal. I began "So how do you come to be a member of the historical society?" I ask politely.

"Well my sister was heavily involved and they asked if could help sort through the things she'd been working on."

"Ah yes, Carol mentioned your sister and her amazing set of records, I smiled."

"Yes Carol mentioned that you'd like to take a look at the records Miranda had, and since this would give me a great excuse to leave, she smirked, how about coming over to my house so I can dig some of the boxes out, sound good?"

I was very happy at this turn of events. "That sounds wonderful, I replied. Just let me make our excuses to Carol and I'll follow you home." Getting an invitation to Elena's home had required very little effort. I smiled quiet satisfied with the way things were progressing..

****Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elena's POV

Elena had been jittery for the past month since the night of the masquerade ball. She felt as though someone was watching. She unconsciously looked over her shoulder. She wondered if Stefan and Damon had been secretly protecting her.

She knew they were keeping something from her. She was being kept in the dark about something big and she was sure they thought it was for her own protection, like the night of the ball. Everyone had been in on the plan except for her.

The plan had worked up to a point. Two people were dead and Tyler had now triggered the werewolf gene. He would turn on the next full moon. I didn't know what that meant for him but at least Caroline was trying to help him. I knew what she was thinking. Caroline had transitioned and turned all by herself not knowing what was happening to her and she had accidentally killed a man. It had taken its toll on her and I think she can relate to Tyler they've never been super close but they had known each other since birth. We were all children of founding family members. I hoped Tyler would be ok and that Caroline could help him somehow. I would check later to see how Caroline was making out.

But this was all Katherine's fault. She had come into town tearing up our lives, all because of the sun and moon curse and the moonstone. I have to know what her end game was. They had trapped her with the moonstone in the tomb underneath the old church. I wonder if she would talk to me. I wonder if I could get away. A plan began forming. I needed answers and the person who could give them to me was conveniently trapped and hungry. But how to get to her without getting caught needed some more thought.

Stefan and I were still broken up even though the original reason for the break up was, again, out of the way. He seemed to understand the reasons I gave him the night of the ball. But, that wasn't the only reason anymore. I was angry at his lying to me about the ball and keeping his plans secret, involving everyone, including Jeremy, in that risky plan. He was keeping a secret from me again. I was going to have to talk to Katherine tonight.

I got into the car and headed home still trying to come up with a plan as to how to get to the tomb with no one being the wiser. How did they watch me did they take turns were they at my house all night or did they just periodically check, because no matter how paranoid anyone would think I was I was sure I was being watched. I parked the car and went into the house. Jenna's home, the thought goes passes threw me as I enter the house.

"Hi!" I said as I walked in, "what are you doing in the closet?"

"Oh hi Elena, she thrust a box at me, Carol roped me into ..." she trailed off unexpectedly, "what I mean is I volunteered happily to help dig up some of your moms historical stuff..." uuhh she grunted. She got up and closed the closet door and I was startled to see a man behind it.

"Hello, I'm Elijah ," he introduced himself.

"Uh hi," I replied. I stared at the man. He was gorgeous and his voice sent shivers down my spine. He was impeccably groomed. He had brown hair and dark eyes, bedroom eyes she thought and then blushed.

"Elena, Elijah is writer researching the history of Mystic Falls for a book and he wanted to take a look at your mom's records. I think most of the stuff you would be interested in is here. You're more than welcome to go through it here or we could help you carry it out to your car?" She asked.

"That's very gracious Jenna. I will take a look right now if you don't mind I'd like to see what's here before I take anything," Elijah replied to her question, "could you indulge me with a little more of your time tomorrow perhaps ?"

"Sure," she said, "would you like some coffee?"

"A quick cup would be lovely," he replied walking towards me. "I'll take that, he said reaching for the box I was still holding." His hand brushed mine and I got a shock and gasped.

"Oh sorry," I said, static electricity.

He was still looking at me with those very intense eyes. He came close to me and said, "It was a pleasure meeting you Elena, hope to see you again some time soon."

I smiled and quickly turned going straight to my room and retrieving my diary. I headed back out. At the bottom of the stairs I shouted and general "bye, I'll be back later." I needed to sort out my thoughts.

I walked to the cemetery and sat leaning against dad's gravestone. "Hi," I whispered, "I know I haven't been here in a while but things are really complicated."

I just sat there in silence for a while not thinking just missing them so much. It was nice to still feel close to them so I started to talk to them.

"I really miss you and I wish you were here. I just don't know anything anymore. I'm surrounded by vampires, witches and werewolves. I have brother who can't die because of magical ring. My uncle is my father, my mother is a vampire, my history teacher is a vampire hunter sort of step father and I am an exact replica of an evil vampire who's bent on destroying my life. I am trying to keep everyone safe but I just don't know how to do that."

She stopped and drew in a calming breath and smiled. "Dad don't listen to this next part you'll get mad this between me and mom. It's about boys, Stefan. I'm so confused. I love him ... I think but he's lied so many times and kept things from me and now he's keeping something big I'm sure of it. I am also sure everyone else knows." I just trail off then and closed my eyes enjoying the late afternoon sun.

I hear a twig snap and it startles me. I snap my eyes open and carefully look around trying to be very cautious. I feel someone watching me. A flock of birds rushes into the air and they scare me I turn and begin to walk quickly going around a mausoleum looking over my shoulder. Thud, I begin to tumble backwards and am caught by a pair of strong arms. I look up to, only to stare at pair of dark eyes.

"Oh, I gasp."

"Are you all right?" He asks, still steadying me.

"I.. uh.. I'm sorry," I whisper looking over my shoulder. A small shudder wracks my body which is still being held snugly by him. I look back into his eyes and oddly feel safe. But I begin to back away "Sorry again I wasn't watching where I was going, I said trying to smile." Then I look at him suspiciously, "what are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**-** Hope you enjoy I will at least update once a week. I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten on my first attempt at writing**-**

Chapter 3

Elijah's POV

"You're niece seems like a nice young woman," I say sitting across from Jenna sipping very strong black coffee.

"Yes, she nods, she is. She's been through a lot what with her parents and everything."

"She left in hurry, I stated, I hope I wasn't the reason."

"No," Jenna replied quickly, "she had her journal with her she was probably going to visit her parents and write. Elena wants to be a writer. Ever since Miranda gave her, her first journal Elena has always written in it. She's written all sorts of stories. But I don't think she's written anything recently."

"How interesting," my mind begins to formulate a plan to get closer to the girl. I took a last sip of the coffee and got up rinsed it in the sink. "Thank you again Jenna, I'd better be off now and I'll see you tomorrow morning."As I leave I call Jonas.

"Hello, a young voice answers."

"Luka, how are you getting along at you're new school?"

"Fine, dad Elijah's on the phone, he yells, here's dad."

"Hello Elijah, Jonas says."

"Jonas do you have some time, can I come over?"

"Yes, he replies."

"I'll be there shortly." He arrived at Jonas' and immediately knocked on the apartment door.

"Come in, answered Jonas."

"How has the relocation been going?" I ask looking at the apartment with many unpacked boxes.

"Well, you can see for yourself, Jonas pointed."

"I wondered have you found any leads on the witches' burial ground yet." I questioned.

"No, he grimaced, but I haven't been looking too hard as we have the doppelganger."

"Her name is Elena shouted Luka."

He was obviously listening to the conversation. "I take it to mean you've met her then? I enquire."

"Yes, comes the gruff reply, and she is a person you and my dad are so quick to condemn. I want Greta back too dad but this is not the way. People feel for her what we feel for Greta and I think you should find another way," he shouted this as he headed out the door, slamming behind him.

"Teenagers," Jonas mumbles, "now why do you want to know about the burial ground? She's not getting to you too is she?"

I smirk, "Hardly, she's not the first I've seen with that face," I reply and to myself I add and she will not betray me as the last woman who bore that face did. "I believe we should have as many contingencies as possible planned out and ready for use. We also still need to find the moonstone in order for the doppelganger to come into to play. Klaus will not be easy to defeat and we need to be prepared for whatever he may have planned."

Jonas nods and looks away, "Luka is not happy about this, he feels like he's betraying them. He's gotten close to her and Bonnie Bennett. And as for the moonstone I think we may have a lead. Bonnie has been asking questions about curses being bound in stones."

"Really," I quirk my brow.

"Yes, she's wondering if you destroy said stone would stop someone from trying to break the curse."

"How interesting," I coolly reply, "everything to do with the sacrifice is falling into our laps. Do you think Luka will be able to find the location of the moonstone?"

"Well as to that, I'm not sure, I don't think they trust him enough to tell him that plus I think Bonnie is keeping secrets from Elena," Jonas answers. "But as you said we should have more than one plan in position for when the time comes so I will renew my efforts to find the burial grounds."

We discuss a few more ideas and then I take my leave. I'm feeling odd as though I'm anxious which is unusual. Why would I feel anxious I ask myself? I decide to head to the cemetery and see if I can establish a better acquaintance with my doppelganger. She had been anxious and troubled I could tell that when I saw her earlier. I wonder what would be bothering her. She was not a typical teenager from what I have observed of her. She was ... what I am doing I angrily ask myself. Stop she is the doppelganger, the key, a means to an end, that's it. I head to the cemetery. I know where her parents' graves are so I go around to the mausoleum. She's sitting in the sun eyes closed. Her journal is in her lap. I wonder has she written in it yet. Jenna's words come to mind she wants to be a writer. An admirable choice, I wonder if there is a genre she gravitates towards or what her favourite au... She's up. She looks around her as if searching for someone and then she quickly moves towards the mausoleum. I step back hearing her heart beat speed as her footsteps draw her closer to me. Should I stay hidden or bump into her accidently.

Thud, she begins to tumble backwards and I quickly catch her, enjoying the feel of her in my arms. I look down into pair of dark eyes, scared eyes.

"Oh, she gasp," her heart rate still accelerated.

"Are you all right?" I ask, still holding her.

"I.. uh.. I'm sorry," she whispers looking over her shoulder.

I fell a small shudder wracks her body which I'm still holding snugly. I look into her eyes and oddly she looks as though she feels safe in my arms. But then she begins to back away

"Sorry again, I wasn't watching where I was going, she says trying to smile." She looks at me suspiciously, "what are you doing here?"

I smile slightly, "I'm historian writing about small towns in Virginia. A cemetery has lot of information."

I study her she looks even more anxious than when I say her a while ago I wonder if she had been sitting at her parent's grave all this time. I have noticed she comes here and talks to them when she's anxious or she just sits and writes in her journal. I wonder again what's upsetting her I noticed the shiver and the look over her shoulder.

"But what are you doing here?" I ask. She looks at me with those sad puppy eyes,

"I'm just visiting my parents." She looks over her shoulder again.

She seems a little spooked so I do a cursory scan but see nothing.

"Are you looking for someone?" I enquire. She shakes her head no. "It's just I've had this feeling someone's watching me and I..uh...I never mind I just got a little creeped out. Sorry again for almost knocking you over," she smiles.

She has such a lovely smile I think to myself. I find I would like to continue conversing with her. So I ask "Do you know which part of the cemetery is the oldest?"

"Well," she began, "the oldest part of the cemetery the one that may even predate the founding of the town according to my mom is right up there." She points into the northern part of the cemetery.

"Follow me," she says and begins to walk in the direction she just pointed towards.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and looking at different graves. She pointed things out she thought might be useful. I found her to be very knowledgeable surprisingly. She said she had spent a lot of time with her mother there. Her phone beeped again that was the fourth time in the past few hours and she had ignored the previous ones. This time she answered.

"Hi Jenna, sorry, I lost track of time," she apologized, "I was visiting mom and dad and then I ran into Elijah and I showed him around the cemetery."

She paused and listened, "oh okay, yeah I'll grab something at the grill don't worry, wait what about Jeremy? He's out, you already spoke to him okay, have fun and maybe I'll hear about it later if you're not out too late!" She mocked her aunt, "**remember it's a school night,**" she laughed and hung up.

"Sorry she apologized, it was Jenna she has dinner plans and wanted to make sure I'd be ok."

I had enjoyed the afternoon quiet a lot. I had never expected to enjoy the company of a teenage girl but she really was quite enchanting. I was suddenly loath to give up her company.

"So you're on your own for dinner," I ask.

To which she replies, "Yeah I guess."

So I propose, "The least I can do is treat you to dinner after all you invaluable help this afternoon."

"Oh no I wasn't trying to get you take me to dinner it's really not necessary," she says looking embarrassed.

"I insist, I say, it's the least I can do. You probably saved me from days of searching out here."

She looks at me with those lovely eyes seeming to debate it and finally shrugs her shoulders "All right that would be great thank you I hate eating alone. How's the grill sound?"

No One's POV

Jeremy drove over to Bonnie's to pick her up. She was already waiting outside when he pulled up on the curb. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. He had begun to get closer to Bonnie and he was pretty sure she felt the same. She quickly ran down and got in the car.

"Hey," she smiled; "Caroline said she'd meet us at the grill. I thought we'd grab something at the grill before we headed over the Salvatore's."

"Sounds great," he murmured.

She looked at him and asked "where's Elena anyways?"

Jeremy looked at her and grimaced, "Jenna said she was visiting mom and dad. You know she is getting suspicious. We've all been avoiding her and I'm still not sure it's best to leave her in the dark about all this. I remember how it felt to be kept in the dark."

"I know Jeremy, but Elena might do something reckless and until we know more I think we should keep it under our hats," she said as I pulled into the parking space in front of the grill.

Jeremy and Bonnie entered the grill and started looking for a table when they spotted Elena with some guy. Both of them were a little surprised at seeing her. Jeremy noticed she dropped weight recently. She looked more fragile than usual. She actually looked like she was having a good time. She looked more relaxed then Jeremy had seen her in months. Whoever this guy was Jeremy was glad he was there making his sister smile and eat.

Bonnie was thinking pretty much the same thing except she was wondering how the Salvatore's would take the news of a new man in Elena's life an admittedly hot one. He was a little older, but then again the Salvatore's were a little older. As she was thinking this Caroline breezed in with a cheerful, "hi yuh! What are you guys staring at...oh...wow...who's thaaat."

Then all three began to walk towards Elena.


	4. Chapter 4

-**Hope you're enjoying please review.-**

Chapter 4

Elena's POV

She was having a great time with Elijah. He was very charming. But there was something inaccessible about him something reserved. We'd started out talking about Mystic Falls and switched to discussing writers. We were having such an intense debate about Milton's Paradise Lost and how it had misogynistic undertones, that I was startled by Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline's sudden appearance.

"Hi," the chorused.

I looked up at them suspiciously, "hey, what's up."

"Oh we just thought we'd grab something quick to eat before...uh..."

"We went to the Lockwood's; Caroline you wanted to check and see if how Tyler's doing right?" Jeremy looked at Caroline expectantly.

"Yeah right," she said.

I stared at them dumbfounded did they actually think I was that dumb. I nodded anyway. If they were busy with their secret meeting this would be the perfect time to go to the tomb and get some answers. But they were still standing there staring at me. Then I realized when Caroline nodded her head in a pointed reference to Elijah with her eyebrow quirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," turning to Elijah, "this is my loving brother Jeremy and my best friends Bonnie and Caroline." I wonder did they notice the sarcasm. "Guys this is Elijah Smith he's a writer doing some research here in Mystic Falls."

They all exchanged a few pleasantries and then there was an awkward silence. I did nothing to break it. They were the ones ignoring me and keeping secrets and after a few moments they excused themselves and went to sit down at another table.

After they were seated, Elijah turned to me, "Are you well? That did not seem to be a very friendly conversation," his eyebrow quirked.

I just shrugged, "it's complicated."

I begin playing with my food suddenly losing my appetite. I felt tears gather in my eyes. How could they do this to me shut me out like that, I think looking from the corner of my eye. They were supposed to be my nearest and dearest and here I was an outsider excluded left out in the cold. I was pulled out of my reverie by Elijah's touch. A gain I felt a spark like static electricity. I looked at him and tried to smile.

He looked at me with those fathomless eyes, "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

I shook my head no. I knew that Caroline was listening to every word.

"No, but I think I'm ready to go home though."

I didn't know how long I'd have while they were all occupied. But I had to seize the moment.

"I'll drive you home," he said quietly.

Elijah paid for the cheque and we headed out. He held the door open as we left and I didn't even glance in their direction.

Elijah steered me in the direction his car with his hand on the small of my back. I found his form of chivalry very sweet. When we reached the car he opened the door and helped me in and closed it after me then got in beside me. We drove the few blocks to my house in silence. When we arrived I found that again he was at my car door opening it and helping out. He walked me to the door and as I reached for my keys I turned to him about to thank him when I realized how close we were standing. I looked into his eyes and then down to his lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss him and blushed at my thoughts. I quickly took a step back and looked at him again.

"Thank you Elijah, I had a lovely time," I smiled.

"Good night Elena I also enjoyed our afternoon, I will see you tomorrow."

He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I flushed at the contact. I let myself in and he left. I closed the door and leaned against it, my hand went to where his lips had grazed my cheek. I sat there dazed for second and then I focused I had things to do, questions to be answered. I couldn't just stand there like a tween with her first crush. I quickly ran to my room. I changed into black jeans and black tank. I went in and grabbed Jeremy's black hoodie and decided to spray some of his cologne on. I knew vampires had strong sense of smell this might throw them off. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and the covered it with the hood, threw my sneakers on grabbed my bag and head for the door. I quietly exited the back door. I stopped and looked around for anything odd. I was going to walk there. It wasn't that far. I would stick to the shadows hopefully able to elude my stalker.

Elijah's POV

Elijah drove back home quickly, anxious to get back to Elena's house. He was well aware that despite his best intentions he was becoming fascinated by Elena. He paused when had she gone from the human or the doppelganger to Elena? He touched his lips. He could not believe the softness of her skin. He could have sworn she had considered kissing him. He noticed her looking at his lips and then blushing. But then she seemed to collect herself and stepped back. He'd also heard her heart rate accelerate when he'd leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He parked his car and then quickly turned and returned to her house.

He was in the tree across from her room he could see she had changed into black jeans and a tee. What was she doing he wondered he saw her disappear for a moment and then return with a large hooded shirt on. She quickly pulled her hair up put the hood over her head put on shoes grabbed her bag and ran back down the stairs. I was perplexed was she going somewhere? I heard her come out the back door and head out down the street carefully keeping her head down and walking quickly. Where was she going? I was going to follow her but I had to keep a safe distance. I was sure she was aware someone was following her I knew that from the cemetery this afternoon. As I followed her I noticed that her usual sent was marred by heavy male cologne. I smiled. She is a wily one. She must have used her brother"s cologne trying to mask her scent. The girl was highly intelligent and resourceful. I would grant her that.

I soon realized we were heading to the old church that had burned and supposedly consumed Katerina in its blaze in 1864. She arrived went in and down what looked a set of stairs. I followed in and stayed hidden at the top of the stairs and froze at the voice.

"Hello Elena, she said."

No One's POV

Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline finished their meal and head to the Salvatore house. They were discussing what happened with Elena.

"She's pissed," Jeremy said, "and I'm pretty sure she knows we're keeping something from her."

"Yeah, what gave it away," Caroline replied sarcastically.

"There's nothing we can tell her until we know more ourselves," said Bonnie, "and are we going to tell them about her new friend."

Caroline grinned, "You mean the older hot writer who has the hots for her."

The door opened as we got out of the car and Damon asked "who has the hots for a writer."

The three of them exchanged a look and Jeremy was the one to answer, "Never mind that right now we have other things to discuss."

They went into the house to find Ric already there with Stefan. The quickly got the greetings out of the way and the meeting began in earnest. The discussed what they had learned, which for all intents and purposes was nothing.

Damon hit the table in frustration, "We still basically know nothing more than that Elena is the doppelganger, she's in danger and she needs to be protected, which is what we knew a month ago."

Everyone nodded, also feeling Damon's frustration.

"Well, we also know that Elena is pissed at all of us and knows we're keeping a secret," Jeremy frowned.

"Oh, yeah," Damon smirked, "what makes you think that?"

"We ran into her at the grill having dinner and she barely spoke to us," Bonnie said rolling her eyes at him.

"Have you guys been keeping an eye on her?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes we pop in throughout the day to check on her. I saw her this afternoon at you parents grave," Damon grimaced as the memory of her crying popped into his head. He had heard her conversation with her parents and knew she was aware she was being kept in the dark. But it couldn't be helped. She would worry and be upset and there was no reason for that they had little information and what information they did have came from a dubious source. Katherine.

"Well," Caroline spoke; "I think that maybe Stefan should try talking to her she might be inclined to answer him seeing that she's in love with him."

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded, "that might be a good idea. But first I think we need to get the moonstone from her. I have a spell to incapacitate her. But I need something that belongs to her."

Stefan nods, "I have something," and he disappears in a blink only to return a blink later. He hand Bonnie a picture. "Will this do?"

Bonnie nodded looking at the picture thinking it could be Elena in period costume but knowing it wasn't.

"Sooo," Damon smirked, "who's the hot writer."

"Oh," Caroline suddenly looked mischievous, "his name is Elijah, he's smoking hot and he was having dinner with Elena at the grill when we saw them earlier. He was quite the gentleman, helping her with her coat and chair, holding the door open for her when they left. It was all quite romantic."

As she finished she looked at both Stefan and Damon studying their thunderstruck expressions. Good she thought. She understood the need for secrecy regarding Elena's safety, even if she disagreed. But the way they had been treating her, ignoring her spying on her they could call it keeping her safe but why couldn't they keep her safe while spending time with her. They were forcing all of us to alienate the person we were protecting. And they were taking Elena for granted thinking she would sit at home pining for them. Well I say good for her, she was getting out there and the man she'd been with was definitely total hawtie.

"And on that note," Jeremy mumbled, "it's time to go." Everyone got up and headed for the door.

Bonnie turned to Stefan, "we'll meet here on Saturday I need to get a few things together and to prepare."

Jeremy got in the car with Bonnie and Caroline.

As they drove away, Bonnie turned to Caroline, "and can you explain what that was all about back there?"

Caroline fluttered her lashes innocently, "what are you talking about?"

Bonnie took a deep breath, "Caroline?"

"Oh you mean me letting it slip that Elena may have been on a date."

Bonnie nodded grimly.

"Well," Caroline said unrepentantly, "I don't like how they've been treating her. It's bad enough we're lying and keeping secrets but do we have to ignore her too? But they shouldn't take her for granted. If they're not interested a line will form quickly for Elena's attention. I'm just letting them know if they don't step it up she may move on."

Bonnie nodded, "I don't know anymore Care, maybe your right and..." she trailed off. "What do you think Jeremy?" Bonnie stared.

"I think Caroline's right. I think Elena has a right to know everything. I'm going to give us until Sunday night to get some answers, but whether we get them or not we're going to come clean about everything to Elena."

Bonnie and Caroline nodded in agreement.

"So who's going to tell them what we're going to do?" Caroline grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elena's POV

As I rounded the corner, from somewhere inside the tomb, came a raspy voice, "Hello Elena."

I pause at the doorway. I was safe as long as I didn't cross the threshold into the tomb.

"Have you come to gloat?" She asked.

I shake my head at her and sit down in front of the door. "No I came for some answers and with some supplies."

I open my bag and grab the book and through it to Katherine, "I believe this belongs to you."

Katherine carefully looks at the book and then regards me, "you think if you give me my family history that I'll answer your questions?''

Again I shake my head at her and pull out a water bottle full of blood. It's a good thing I had dated a vampire, you never know when you're going to need blood so having some around when you trying to bribe a bloodthirsty vampire comes in really handy. I shook the bottle at Katherine who darted for the door and was immediately stopped by the invisible barrier.

I poured some into a cup and said "blood for answers deal."

Katherine nodded. I pushed the small cup across the threshold with a stick. As soon as it crossed the threshold Katherine quickly scooped it up and drank as dying man in the desert would drink water.

"So what or who are you running from and what does it have to do with me?"

Katherine looked at me, "You certainly get to the heart of the matter don't you?"

She sighs and says, "It's a long story."

I nod, "I have time."

So Katherine begins her story. "I was born in Bulgaria and my name was Katerina Petrova. I was what they called a wanton woman. They didn't approve of my behaviour back then and they didn't like that I had a child out of wedlock. She was taken from immediately after her birth, of course. They would not allow me to so much as hold my child. And as soon as I was able to travel they sent me away. I ended up in England so I quickly became English. While there I met a man, Trevor, he took me to party where I was introduced to the one of the oldest vampires, a man named Klaus. At first I was enthralled. Klaus was handsome, charming and very powerful. He courted me and seemed to really care. He lavished me with gifts and attention and his home and servants were at my disposal. I like you had no idea what it meant to be a Petrova doppelganger. I eventually found out."

I pass her another glass of blood.

And she continues. "I discover that Klaus did not care for me and that he was using me for my blood. I was to be the sacrifice to break the sun and moon curse. It was the blood of the original Petrova that sealed the curse. It was only the blood of the doppelganger that could break it. I still don't know what exactly happened at the first sacrifice or why our blood was used or even how we as doppelgangers exist. But as soon as I found out I began plotting my escape. And at the first opportunity I ran. I knew as a vampire I would be of no use as a sacrifice. But I miscalculated Klaus' desire for vengeance. In retribution to my having left, he killed my entire family."

I passed her another drink and asked, "So what happened to those who helped you?"

She gave me her seductive grin, "I'm sure they were punished or if they were smart like me they ran."

I gasped at her cruelty.

She continued and scratched her arm, "and if you want to live your only choice is to join me."

I shook my head at her. "You're telling the oldest and most dangerous vampire in existence is going to come for me and if I do anything to save my life he's going to kill everyone I love?" I choke out.

She nods.

"You were here to hand me over weren't you?"

She once again nods.

"Why?"

She carefully looks at me, "Freedom, running for 500 years is very tiring."

"Do you actually think I would risk everyone to run for eternity?"

Katherine's response was, "run and live or stay and die, you have to look after yourself."

I look at her pityingly, "being alone for 500 years is worse than being dead. Do you still have the moonstone?"

"Yes!"

I have one last question for her. "How were you going to get in touch with Klaus when you had all the pieces together?"

She debates before she answers and then she tells me about Slater a vampire in Richmond. I toss her the bottle with the rest of the blood and turn to leave. .

"Wait, she says, what are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can?" I shake my head, and leave.

I climb up and leave heading in the general direction of my house. Everything Katherine tells me swirls in my head. And I get home much quicker than I realize. I walk in the house and run upstairs. Jenna and Jeremy still aren't home, which is good I can't face them right now. I go up to my room. Still trying to process everything Katherine had told me. I hopped into the shower trying to relax. I get out of the shower and come out ready for bed. I sit on the edge of my bed. I now know what everyone has been keeping from me. But I wonder if they know the extent of the danger coming. I shiver at the thought of what Klaus could do and with that thought the only decision I could make was confirmed. I was going to Richmond on Saturday. I lay down on my bed and began to cry.

Elijah's POV

I was stunned Katherine was in the tomb beneath the church and she had the moonstone. She must be magically trapped. Elena was much more resourceful and intelligent than I gave her credit. I listened as Katherine told her story. Elena sat quietly and listened. Asking a few pertinent questions I heard her heart speed at the thought of Klaus killing her family and the disgust in her voice at the thought of becoming a vampire. Then when Katherine finished and Elena seemed to have whatever questions she wanted answered. She got up and left. She walked home in what seemed like a daze. I noticed that her house was still dark, so no one else was back. She went upstairs took out her pyjamas and started striping I turned trying not to see anything. She went into the bathroom and I heard the shower going. All of sudden I had tantalizing vision of her in the shower all wet and... I mentally stop myself. What am I thinking? I question myself.

When she came out of the bathroom she was already for bed. She looked so sad sitting on the edge of her bed. She seemed to be pulling in on herself; all of a sudden she lay down on her bed and began to cry softly. It was heartbreaking, if you had a heart. I wanted so badly to go to her to comfort her. I froze this girl was making me feel human something that had not happened in centuries. This had to stop. I turned away from the window and hardened myself to her plight. When she finally fell into a restless sleep, I decided I could leave especially when I heard someone approaching. I was sure it was one of the Salvatore's. I would see her and speak to her tomorrow, I found himself smiling at the prospect. She would be safe for now. And with that thought I left my doppelganger.


	6. Chapter 6

**-**This is in response to KatieMarrie's critique. I'm trying this out let me know which style you prefer to read. Or at least which is easier to read. Thank you for the reviews especially the multiples given by Lady Elena Bella Petrova **-**

Chapter 6

Elena's POV

Elena woke with a jerk and realized she'd slept in. She looked at the clock which read 10:00 and she groaned. But then she realized she had no school today; which was good she really would have had a very hard time seeming interested. Today she was going to live like it was her last. She got up and went downstairs heading for the kitchen, she could smell coffee. "Morning Jen..." and there with Jenna sat Elijah chatting and having a coffee. I ran my fingers through my hair. He was impeccable groomed there was no other description for his appearance. And here I was in a tank top and boxer shorts not having changed before coming for coffee for coffee. He looked at me with that almost smile. I flushed and went to get coffee. I took a sip of my coffee savouring it. Then I repeat "Good morning."

"You slept in this morning," she said.

I smiled, "Yeah, I was really tired, you got in late!" I grinned letting her know I'd want details later.

I looked at what they had on the counter. It was some of the historical files my mom had. Just then Jenna's phone buzzed she checked the call and looked apologetically at Elijah, "Sorry I have to take this." She answered the phone and walked into the other room. I could hear her talking and it sounded like it had something do with her grad work.

I turned back to Elijah who seemed to be staring at her like a scientist would stare at a rather unusual specimen. "So found anything helpful or interesting?" I ask deciding to break the silence.

"Well there is an abundance of information to go through. Although I must say your mother kept impeccable records and was well organized. However so far nothing I didn't already know," he replied.

"Elena, can I borrow you for a second," Jenna called from the front room.

I went to see what she needed. She quickly explained that she needed to meet with her advisor and asked if I could stay with Elijah. When I nodded, she hugged me and said, "Thank you, you're a life saver."

I went back into the kitchen. I looked at Elijah and realized I had just agreed to spend the day with him again. He really was a smoking hawtie; with his chiselled features, perfect hair and suits; he just had this air of sophistication and maturity about him. Then he looked up and caught me staring at him, I could feel myself blush and my heart speed up.

I again, speak, "It looks you'll be stuck with me for the day if you want to look through mom's boxes."

His brow quirked up questioningly. I continued my explanation, "Jenna's advisor called and asked to see her and she's heading up shortly,"

I could still hear her on the phone making her arrangements, "and she asked if I'd stay with you..."my voice trailed off as I realized he might prefer to do this another time, "or you could just arrange to come another time if you prefer."

I looked at him wondering what he would say. He has a great poker face I thought, it doesn't give anything away. I looked away when he didn't answer taking that to be the answer, "Ok, I'll tell Jenna that you'll come back when she's free."

I turned to leave when he finally spoke. "No I do not mind staying with you, but would you not rather be doing something else?"

I turn back and look into those fathomless eyes and getting lost for a moment, then say "No, I don't have plans until later tonight."

Jenna came back to the kitchen and began to apologize to Elijah about the change in plans. I took the opportunity to run upstairs and get dressed. I had slowly become conscious of my state of undress. In my room I quickly put on a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved green v necked shirt. I went into the bathroom; brushed my teeth and hair splashed some cold water on my face. I didn't bother with make- up. It didn't matter though, I was just going to hang out at home and Elijah had already seen me in my pj's having just woken up. I headed back downstairs. Jenna was already waiting by the door. I walked out to the porch with her.

"Elena, she started thanks..."

But I cut her off, "No Jenna, thank you I don't think you know how much I appreciate and love you. You've been amazing since mom and dad. And I just want you to know that we wouldn't have gotten through everything without you."

She looked pleased but startled. "Elena I love you too."

"Oh and by the way I expect details of how the "DATE " went last night, I smirked at her as I turned to go in the house."

Elijah's POV

I arrived at Elena's house at 9:30, just as Jenna and I had discussed. It was quiet in the house but I could tell Elena was asleep upstairs. I began examining the contents of one the boxes. Jenna and I were chatting about inconsequentials while he perused more of the folders. She had offered me coffee and I followed her into the kitchen. We sat sipping and chatting when he heard Elena rouse and begin to come downstairs. She walked in still drowsy and in her pyjamas obviously not expecting to see anyone but Jenna. She stopped mid greeting and stared at me with those innocently appealing eyes. Her fingers brushed through her hair and she flushed. I wondered what she was thinking. She quickly looked down and went to get her coffee. Jenna and Elena began chatting but I really wasn't paying any attention to what was being said. I was looking at her scantily clad delectable body. Her shorts and tank top revealed quite a lot of smooth, bronzed skin. Her skin looked incredible soft. I wondered if it was as soft as it appeared.

Just then Jenna's phone buzzed she checked the call and looked apologetically at me, "Sorry I have to take this." She answered the phone and walked into the other room. I could hear her talking and it was concerning her grad work. It appeared as though my time with Elena was about to be cut short because Jenna was going to leave.

"Just a second," I heard Jenna say into the phone, "Elena, can I borrow you for a second."

Elena went into the next room, "What's up Jenna?"

"Do you have any plans for today?" She asked, and before Elena could answer she rushed into finish, "I have a really big favour to ask, I told Elijah he could look through the boxes before he took any and my advisor really needs to see me, so I was kind of hoping you would stay..."her voice trailed off.

"Sure no problem, I was just going to putter around the house today anyway," Elena answered.

I smiled well what a pleasant turn of events I was going to get my Elena time and we would be alone. I paused at the thought my Elena. What has gotten into me, I sound like moronic teenager mooning over his first crush. I quickly tamped down those feelings and steeled myself against the effect the doppelganger was having on me.

She returned to the kitchen and I studied her carefully. She really was quite beautiful. She was innocent and fragile looking and...She interrupted my thoughts "So found anything helpful or interesting?" She asks.

"Well there is an abundance of information to go through. Although I must say you mother kept impeccable records and was well organized. However so far nothing I didn't already know," I reply. I look into her eyes. I see her blush and hear her heart speed up.

"It looks you'll be stuck with me for the day if you want to look through mom's boxes."

I arch my brow up questioningly. She continues her explanation, "Jenna's advisor called and asked to see her and she's heading up shortly and she asked if I'd stay with you..." her voice trailed off. "Or you could just arrange to come another time if you prefer."

I studied her keep my face impassive.

"Ok, I'll tell Jenna that you'll come back when she's free."

She turned to leave when I finally spoke. "No I do not mind staying with you, but would you not rather be doing something else?"

She turned back and looked at me with sad but determined eyes, "No, I don't plans until later tonight."

Jenna came back in and began chatting. I saw Elena head back upstairs. I assumed she was going to get dressed. Elena returned fully dressed. Jenna apologized again ad Elena walked her out the door. I listened intently to the conversation.

"Elena, Jenna said, thanks..."

But Elena cut her off, "No Jenna, thank you I don't think you know how much I appreciate and love you. You've been amazing since mom and dad. And I just want you to know that we wouldn't have gotten through everything without you."

"Elena I love you too."

"Oh and by the way I expect details of how the "DATE "went last night, Elena said jokingly. I heard her re-enter and close the door behind her. I could see her leaning against the door with her eyes closed. She looked very sad. It made me wonder what her conversation with Jenna meant. But then she seemed to pull herself out of wherever she had been squared her shoulders and head back towards me.

She re-entered the kitchen grabbing the coffee pot and refilled her cup and she nodded towards my cup.

I shook my head. "I'm more of a tea drinker myself." I told her that seemed to surprise her.

She took a sip of her coffee and said, "So what exactly are we looking for?"

"Burial sites," I said not explaining what burial sites.

We headed back to the boxes in the front room and began to look at files. We chatted as we read and before long it was noon. Elena's stomach began to growl. After a particularly loud growl, I looked at her, "Time for lunch."

She looked up at me embarrassed, "Yeah sorry, I sort of skipped breakfast. How about you?"

I took a deep breath, thinking she did not really want to know about my hunger considering how appetizing she smelled and instead said, "What do you feel like having?"

She smiled conspiratorially. "I've decided I'm going to only eat my favourite foods today."

"So what are we having for lunch? My treat," I said.

She looked up at me with those beguiling eyes, "No its ok I'll get it I plan on ordering all my favourites, she said."

"No I insist, I state again. You are spending your free hours helping me the least I can do is feed you."

"Ok then, but I'm going to start to think you have hidden agenda because you seem to be constantly feeding me," she grinned mischievously. "So Elijah, what's it to be?"

I liked how my name rolled off her lips, which had me staring at them. I quickly looked away before she noticed and said "No, no you choose, you said your favourite foods."

"All right how's Chinese sound."

"Great," I smiled.

"In or out."

I looked at her confused be her remarks. She then explained further as she walked into the kitchen, "Order-In or Go out."

I smiled understanding, "I think order in, I think."

She opened a drawer and took out take-out menu.

"What would you like?" she asked handing it to me.

I sat on the stool and began to peruse the menu. She walked around the counter and looked over my shoulder, and began discussing the menu. I couldn't quite focus on the menu because she was no leaning over me her hand on my shoulder. She was touching me, surrounding me with her scent and I was consumed with desire whether it was for her blood or ...Stop I forced my mind to stop that train of thought. I was not a young vampire lead by desires. I stood up to get some distance between us.

"Whatever you order will be fine," I said to her.

"Ok, she picked up the menu and nibbled on her lower lip. She did that when she was thinking. I watched her nibble her lip and wondered what it would be like to nibble on it myself aarrgh. I stopped that thought and turned away from my all too tempting doppelganger. She ordered our food and turned to the refrigerator and opened the freezer checking for something. She closes it and turns to me with a smile. I looked at her questioningly.

"Dessert," was all she said with a grin.

We cleaned up before our lunch got their and she set the table with to plates some napkins and us some drinks. Our food arrived and we started eating. She was not kidding when she said she was ordering a lot of food. But she seemed happy a little manic almost and there was a something a little sad in her eyes. And true to her word she had a little something from each item she ordered. I enjoyed watching her eat there was something sensual about how she enjoyed every bite of food as though it was her last.

When we finished she said, "Would you like an ice cream sundae?"

I nodded. I helped her clear lunch. Then she set about making our sundaes. It was a concoction that was for certain. I ate slowly watching her revel in each bite and I again I was struck by the innocent sensuality of her eating.

"What?" She asked.

She had caught me looking. "You have something right there," I reached for the corner of her mouth and gently rubbed the bit of ice cream.

She gasped at my touch. I felt the electricity flow as well. She looked into my eyes and my head began to descend towards her lips when there was a knock at the door. She looked confused; then another insistent knock.

"I'd better answer that, coming," she yelled as she headed for the door.

Many thoughts began whirling through my head; I had almost kissed the doppelganger. I decided I needed to regroup and reassess the doppelganger's effect on me. It must be that I was getting close to achieving my goal after centuries of planning. I could not become careless now that I was so close. She opened the door and I could hear her talking. I did not like to whom she was speaking.

**-** Please read and review this chapter. I'm not going to publish anything until I get some reviews regarding style prefe****rence. Thanks again**-**


	7. Chapter 7

**-**Thanks for the reviews. This maybe my last chapter update for the year I have out town family coming to visit.**- **

Chapter 7

Elena's POV

I opened the door to see Stefan standing there. My heart lurches at the sight of him. My life has changed so much since I met him.

"Hello Stefan."

He looks at me. "Can we talk?" He asks.

I look at him and then over my shoulder.

"You're with someone," he says looking hurt.

"Yes, I'm helping Elijah, he's a writer, I'm sure Caroline mentioned him last night, he's looking through my mom's historical records."

I realize my resentment at the secrets they've been keeping from have undermined our relationship. It will take a long time if ever for me to get over it. Then with a pang I realize I don't have a long time. I need to give Stefan closure, even if I still harbour anger towards him. It's not fair to leave him hanging considering what Katherine did.

"Look Stefan, " I begin, "I know you're all trying to do what's best and I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

He interrupts me, "why does it sound like you're saying good bye?"

I take a deep calming breath, I have to get this right, "well that's because I am, I love you Stefan, but you don't see me as an equal, you keep secrets from, you lie to me and I can't be in a relationship like that. I know you think you're doing what's best for me but the only person who gets to decide that is me."

Stefan looks stunned. I don't think he'd been expecting this.

"Elena," he begins.

This time I interrupt, "No Stefan, you can't change my mind and I know technically we've been broken up for over a month. I'm just telling you to let me go. You can't protect me by lying and keeping things from me."

I turn around and go back in the house, leaving him on the porch. I lean against the door tears streaming down my face and think that's 2 loose ends I've tied up.

"Are you alright?"

I look up to see Elijah staring at me with a look I can't quite decipher, not quite concerned maybe quizzical. I wipe my face quickly and smile weakly.

"I'm fine. Let's get back to work."

We spent the rest of the afternoon working and talking. I got a text from Bonnie asking if I wanted to hang out tonight at the grill. A band was playing. I text back telling her to pick me up at nine. I also said to make sure Caroline was there we needed to cut loose, so that would involve drinks.

Jenna came back at 5 and found us still at it.

"Hey guys," she said. "Still at it I see."

"Actually," Elijah replied, "we're finishing up."

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"Rather well," he replied. "I have found a few promising leads and I have a few files I wish to take to examine closer. But I think we're done for the day."

Jenna and Elijah exchanged a few more pleasantries before he headed for the door. I walked him out.

"Good bye Elena, thank you for all your help today and enjoy your evening tonight."

I smiled and went back in. Jenna and I had leftovers for dinner. We chatted and I teased her about her date asked her if they were going out again and it turned out she was going out again tonight. I was pleased. I told her about my plans for a girls' night out. Then we cleaned up and I went upstairs to get ready. Jenna left before I was ready and she yelled her goodbye. I had just finished when the door bell rang. I ran downstairs and opened it to find a stunned Bonnie and Caroline standing there. "Hi guys just let me grab my jacket." I grabbed my jacket and bag and turned back to them. They were still staring. "What?" I asked. "Let's go I want to find a table before they're all gone."

Elijah's POV

I had been watching her house for a while. Making sure I could not see into her bedroom. I knew she was getting ready for her night out and I did not want a repeat of last night. I heard Jenna leave. I saw her friends pull up to the house and go to the door. When Elena opened the door, I was stunned. She was a vision. She was a beautiful girl no question but tonight... words failed me. To say she was sexy was an understatement. I believe her friends were as stunned as I was. She had on blood red top made of silk with thin straps and a very short skirt revealing a generous length of her very long legs wearing impossibly high red heels. She had left her hair long and wavy. Her eyes looked large and innocent and her lips, oh her lips were the same blood red as her top, the things I could do with her lips. I once again had to stop that train of thought. When she moved said top revealed a beautifully taut stomach.

"What?" she asked. "Let's go I want to find a table before they're all gone."

Her friends followed.

"What's all this?" Caroline asked.

Elena paused and then said, "I need to have some fun, I've decided tomorrow doesn't exist and yesterday never happened. I only have tonight and I love you guys and I want to spend it with you."

There was a note in her voice as she said this. Sadness, despair I wasn't sure.

They hugged her and said, "We love you too Elena, and we would love to spend your only night with you."

Elena smiled and said, "Caroline we need lots of alcohol and dancing." The all giggled as they got into the car.

I decided I needed to be at the grill tonight. Elena drinking and looking so very delicious was a recipe for trouble. I would have to be there protect her. So I went home to get my car. I arrived there quickly. I decided to do a little work before I followed her she could not get into too much trouble this early plus she was with a witch and a vampire. I quickly turned on my laptop and checked my email. There was nothing pressing. I turned it off. It was time to go I reached for my keys and I looked in the mirror. I would have to change a suit was not the most appropriate attire for where I was to go. I was perplexed as to what should I wear. I looked in my closet and discarded many of the options. This is ridiculous I thought to myself and finally decided the dark blue button down shirt with gray dress pants was as casual as I would get. I was surprised at the passage of time I had been home for over an hour.

I arrived at the grill to find it very full and very loud. There was a band playing what some might call music. I went to the corner of the bar and ordered a drink. I began scanning the crowd looking for Elena. As I was searching for her I was thinking about her strange behaviour all day. Something was different about her and I could not place it. The band finally stopped playing. They were taking a break thank god. But then some other music came on and people were dancing when I finally caught sight of her. She was dancing. I was mesmerized watching her. There was something very sensual about how she moved. It was downright sinful. For the next hour I watched her dance and drink.

One of her friends whispered in her ear and she looked up at me and smiled. She waved me over, I believe to dance. I shook my head. So instead she came to me. I was stupefied by the desire I felt for her as she walked towards me. However, I could not help but notice the many stares that followed her. I did not like the way those men were looking at her. She stood in front of me and smiled. She had been drinking her eyes were glazed and I could smell the alcohol.

"Hi Elijah, she breathed, wanna dance with me."

Just the music changed tempo, it slowed down.

I offered my hand, "I would be honoured."

She giggled and took it.

"You look to be enjoying yourself?" I enquire.

"Yes I am," she yelled not realizing I could hear her merest whisper.

Once on the dance floor she wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. I put my hands around her waist and came into contact with her skin. We did not speak for the rest of the dance when the song was over the music picked up again and I moved to leave the dance floor and took her with me.

I took her back to the corner where I had been sitting. I was not quite ready to lose her company. We sat down on a couple of stools.

She looked up at me with an alcohol infused gaze touched my collar, "is this you in casual clothes Elijah?"

"Yes."

"You really need to let loose Elijah, too bad I don't have time to show you how," she grinned seductively.

"Although I must say you're still pretty sexy either way, oops," she laughed seductively, "did I say that out loud."

I was shocked and pleased by her drunken compliment.

"Oops," she giggled again, "Elijah did I just surprise you into silence."

Her fingers had begun trailing down my chest making me feel all sorts of things. She leaned in closer to me.

"Still nothing to say," her hands climbed back up to my neck and she leaned in and kissed me.

I was stunned. It took a second and then I kissed her back. She leaned into me and promptly fell off her stool I barely caught her.

"Oops," she giggled again. She really was very drunk.

She got up a bit unsteadily. "Wow Elijah, you're hot and a good kisser."

I was quite amused by this drunken Elena. It seemed she had no inhibitions and whatever thought crossed her mind came out of her mouth.

"You did pretty well yourself," I said.

"Well I'll see you later."

I grabbed her hand, "Where are you going?"

"To find the girls," she said simply.

"There's no yesterday and no tomorrow I only live tonight," and with that she melted into the crowd I saw her dancing with her friends.

I heard her say to Caroline "Pay up, I kissed him."

"You didn't Elena."

"I did so Caroline, when have I ever been able to turn down a dare," she giggled, "and let me tell you thaaat was a kiss."

Then they continued to dance. I saw her head to the bathroom a little later. When she didn't return after a bit I got a little concerned. Was she sick? Humans who consume too much alcohol can become ill. I went to the bathrooms and I didn't hear her or smell her. Then I saw the front door. Maybe she went out for some air. I headed for the door.

"No, get your hands off me," she said.

"Come on baby; give us a taste," jeered one man.

There were two men manhandling her. They had her pressed against the wall in the alley her shirt was torn revealing undergarments. Her lipstick was smeared. One man's hand was sliding up Elena's leg as struggled to get free. She looked terrified.

"Let her go!" I bellowed.

They immediately turned to me. "Hey man join the fun or mind you own business."

I was on him in a flash I threw him away from her.

"Elijah, she whispered."

The other man had let her go and was backing away quickly. But I was not done yet. I would have went for him expect she reached for me. She looked at me with such relief.

"Thank you, you saved me."

Then she fainted. I caught her in my arms. I debated what to do and then decided to take her to my house. I carried her quickly to my car.

She came to as soon as I laid her down on the bed.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"At my home," I replied softly.

She looked around for a moment; then she looked at herself and gasped. She tried to pull her shirt together to cover herself. But that was a hopeless endeavour.

Her eyes filled with tears and she asked, "Can I use your shower."

"Certainly, I replied."

I lead her to the bathroom and gave her extra towels and left her to it. I heard the shower turn on and then she began to cry quietly. I felt quiet helpless. So I went downstairs and brewed some coffee to make myself useless. I brought the coffee back upstairs and waited. She spent more than hour in the shower. I had to re-brew fresh coffee before I heard the water turn off. But when she came out she was wearing my bath robe which totally dwarfed her. Her skin was very red like she'd rubbed it raw. She did not look at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't want put my clothes back on..." her voice trailed off.

"Don't fret its fine. I brought you some coffee."

She took the coffee.

"Are you all right?" I finally ask.

She nods, still avoiding my gaze.

"Can I get you anything, should we call the police do you want me to call your aunt?" All this comes out in a rush.

I reach out to touch her and she flinches away from me. She is afraid. I who am always in control am at a loss as to what to do next.

"No please don't," her eyes filling with tears. "I don't want them to know. It was my fault anyways. I don't know what I was thinking. It's always my fault," she said her voice cracking. She turned her back to me and I could tell she was crying. I was again dumbfounded. I was out of my depth.

"Elena," I began softly, you were attacked. The fault lies completely with those men."

"It doesn't matter," she said her back still turned to me.

But I could still hear the tears in her voice.

"I'm tired can I just lay down for a bit before I go home."

"Yes of course," I reply. "If you need anything I'll be downstairs."

With that I took my leave. I went downstairs to my office and stood looking out the window. I heard Elena lay down. She fell asleep quickly. After her breathing got deeper I decided I could safely peek in on her. I went upstairs to check on her. She was asleep on her side in my bed. Her hair was splayed across my pillow and on her face. And even in sleep she looked unhappy. She murmured and then rolled over and then I saw them.

The rage that I felt was overwhelming. Her cheek was bruised and the robe had opened up to reveal the bruising along her neck and collar. I could also see bruises on her thighs where they must have grabbed her. And in that moment I decided they would have to pay. It was not about what they had done to Elena, I said to myself, it was that they could have derailed all my carefully laid plans. I returned to the previous vantage point at the window and wondered when I would seek those animals out.

She had been sleeping over an hour, when she began to stir. I was immediately at the door, except she was not awake she was dreaming, or from the thrashing she was having a nightmare.

"No don't, please stop," she said as her heart rate accelerated.

I decided it would be best to wake her. I reach her side in blur, and began to gently shake her,

"Elena, wake up. Elena."

She opened her eyes looking confused and much like a wounded bird. She flinches from my touch and closes the robe tightly around her neck, then she realizes where she is, and says apologetically.

"I'm sorry Elijah," she whispers looking down.

"Think nothing of it," I reply smoothly.

The attack has really shaken her up.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm sorry. I'd better get home. Could I ask you to take me?"

"Of course, whenever you're ready."

She looked down and the she said, "I'm sorry, Elijah but could I borrow your bath robe to wear I just can't... her whisper trailing off." She still will not look at me. It finally dawned on me why she was behaving this way and I realized what an idiot I had been. For someone with as much knowledge of humans and their reactions he had missed the obvious. Elena was feeling ashamed, guilty and responsible for what had happened to her tonight.

"Elena," I began, "you have nothing to feel bad about, you did nothing wrong. You were attacked..."

She interrupted. "It's ok Elijah. It doesn't matter. I just want to go home. Will you please take me home?"

"Elena," I began again but I notice her body tremble and her hands clenched into fists and I change my mind. "Are you ready?"

I drive her home. When I open the car door for her I notice that she's keeping her distance from me. I walk her to her door. She says a quick good night and lets herself. I drive away and then think better of it. I park around the corner and quickly head back to my perch in her tree. I decide to watch her until she goes to sleep. I look in her window she's not there. She's in the shower again. When she finally comes out she's still wearing my bath robe. She lies down and begins to sob. She sobs for what seems like an eternity before she falls asleep. As I watch her some emotion I don't recognize begins to show itself but I quickly stamp it out.

The men who did this would pay. Not so much because they hurt Elena I told myself but because they jeopardized my plan. I watched until she cried herself to sleep. Then I turned and left. I would be hunting tonight.

**-** **I still didn't hear anything about the changes in style.** Please review I'm aiming for 5-10** **by the new year. I have the next chapter almost done. But like I said I have company arriving and I need incentive. Thanks happy holidays**-**


	8. Chapter 8

**-** Sorry for the delay. Family just left a few days ago and I had to get ready for my daughter's birthday party. But here is the next chapter. I really do appreciate the reviews and would like to have some suggestions on the story. I'm starting to block up on exactly how to get where I want to get with this story. I have the next chapter begun and I'm hoping to post it by next weekend. so enjoy and please let me know what you think.**-**

Chapter 8

Elena's POV

I woke up to bright sunny morning. I snuggled into my bed and the warmth of it. I was in a bath robe. I was in Elijah's bath robe. I snuggled deeper. It smelled like him.

Then the night's events came rushing back. As the thoughts started crowding my head, I take a deep breath and push all the memories aside. I don't have time for them or for the emotions that would follow. I had a bit of a headache. I grabbed my clothes and headed into the bathroom to get ready. I washed my face careful of my bruised cheek and brushed my teeth, then after one last sniff, I took off the robe. I gasped at what I saw. I was covered in bruises. My cheek which I touched tenderly, my neck, arms chest and upper thighs were covered in bruises. It didn't matter except for a little while longer. I'd have to cover them up before I left so no one could see them. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt but I'd still need a scarf for my neck. I put make-up on being extra careful to cover up the bruise on my cheek.

I sat down on my bed and decided to write Jeremy a letter. I hadn't really seen him much in the last couple of days. I tried to explain my reasoning. I folded the paper and put it on my dresser. He would find it eventually. I took one final look at my room, grabbed my jacket, my bag and headed downstairs. I went to the kitchen. I could smell coffee.

"Morning sleepy head. What are your plans for today?" Jenna asked.

"I'm going to enjoy the day running errands. I think I'll be gone all day, don't expect me for dinner. I'll probably grab something at the grill and hang out. You?"

Jenna gave me a huge smile, "I'm having dinner with Ric tonight."

I smirk, "Again, well I'm pretty sure I won't expect you home till lunch tomorrow."

"Elena!" She yelled mortified, "what about you Jeremy? Any big plans?"

Jeremy looked at us reaching for his keys, "I'm heading over to Bonnie's and I'll probably just hang out with her today. But I won't be out too late. See yeah."

He had given me an odd look. So I followed him out. I had to try to close the gap between us a little. I didn't want to leave him hanging. I know what my parent's death had done to him. I didn't want to think what my choice would do. But Jeremy was strong. He would heal. He would survive. He would go one with his life and most importantly he would be safe and alive for all that to happen I had to stay on course.

"Jer wait a sec. Look I know things have been tense lately between us. But I want you to know that no matter what I love you, you're my brother I would do anything for you. You know that right." I look at him pleading for him to believe me, to understand.

He then grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "I love you too Elena." He let go and took off.

As I went back in I saw Jenna grabbing her keys.

"I gotta run too Elena errands to do," she said.

"Bye Jenna, love you." I went back into the kitchen finished my coffee and walked out.

I drove towards the cemetery. I almost changed my mind but then decided I didn't know when or if I would be able talk to them again. I went to their graves and told them I loved them and would probably be seeing them soon. It was time to start the trip to Richmond. I got in the car and began the drive I would be about two hour drive to Richmond. . I wondered how long it would be before they noticed I was gone. I spent the drive lost in my thoughts thinking about nothing in particular. And just like that I see the sign for Richmond I follow the directions my GPS is giving to get to the address I have for a vampire named Slater.

It seemed I arrived there in no time. My heart was racing some tiny part of me wanted to run. I guess the instinct for survival is there for everyone. But I had to do this. This is the only way to ensure everyone's safety. There is no way I'm going to let anyone get hurt for me. It just wasn't going to happen. Katherine's story convinced me and I would rather die a thousand times then see Jeremy, Jenna, Bonnie, Caroline or any of them hurt. So I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

I heard shuffling noises inside and knocked again.

"Yeah I'm coming," someone said as the door opened.

I looked at the guy who answered the door. He is possibly the least intimidating vampire you could meet. He looks like a nerdy TA.

"Oh Kat what do you want?"

Then I notice his eyes widen and bulge.

"Oh you're...you're...," his mouth hangs open, "you're her, the doppelganger aren't you?"

I nod, "Yes I'm her. I'm Elena. Are you Slater?"

He nods, still staring at me with his mouth open. I stand there looking at him and finally I say, "Can I come in I need to talk to you?"

Finally he seems to snap out of it. "Oh yeah sure, I just.., you just look exactly like her and I have the human doppelganger in my house. Do you have any idea..."

I interrupt him, "Actually I do, and Katherine said you could get in touch with people. I need you to tell Klaus that I exist and I'm ready to turn myself over."

This time I swear his eyes bulged.

"Do you know what Klaus wants you for?" he asked.

I nodded. "I spoke with Katherine. Too many people know about my existence he's going to find me and I'd rather history didn't repeat itself with the death of my family. So can you help me?"

He looked at me and considered, "Yeah sure," he said. "But I don't know how long before we hear something. I don't have direct line or anything. You'll have to hang out here."

He went to his computer. He waved me over to a couch and typed something ridiculously fast.

"There I sent the message. I don't know how long it'll be before I hear something."

I nodded yet again. I didn't think I could speak over the lump in my throat.

"I can offer you coffee or whiskey or both. I don't keep food here at least human food," he chuckled.

I stood looking out the window. I stepped back quickly from it startled. I was thinking my imagination was getting out of control. I thought I saw Elijah in the reflection. I looked at him with wane smile. "I'll have the coffee with some liquid courage please."

He brought the coffee and we sat down. We talked. I rather enjoyed his company. He was a grad student working on his 5th PhD. He had been studying since the early 1970's when he'd been turned. He had degree in literature. We discussed some of the classics. We actually had a lot in common regarding our taste in authors and he was really funny. Slater and I could have become friends if... my thoughts trailed off. I looked around and the sun was setting in the sky. I looked at my phone and I was startled to realize we'd been talking for the whole afternoon and I'd missed a bunch of texts. I debated whether to read them or not. I decided against it. I'd already said my goodbyes.

**Elijah's POV**

Elena had been MIA all day. I had not seen her since leaving her to hunt last night. When I had dropped by her home, she had been gone. Her car was not in the driveway and I could not hear anyone in the house. I had gone to the boarding house and she had not been there. I had also checked to see if she was with any of her friends and nothing. I checked the Grill and she was not there. I went to the cemetery; I could smell her scent faintly. She had been there but I could find no sign of her. I was getting anxious. She had been so distraught last night after the attack.

I decided that I would go see Jonas. He might be able to help. I arrived on the doorstep and knocked. Jonas answered and looked a little surprised at my arrival.

"Hello, Jonas. I could use your help if you have the time," I enquire.

"Of course," he replies, "Come in, Elijah what can I do for you?"

I fill him in my futile search for the doppelganger.

"I cannot locate her anywhere." I am become increasingly frustrated and angry at her apparent disappearance. "She is the key to our plans Jonas. A sure lure for Klaus we need to find her and keep her safe." I reiterate emphatically. "Can you help?"

"Of course Elijah," he responds immediately. "There is a locator spell I can do. It will show you her where she is at, but it will require some of your blood and something of hers."

"Let's begin then," I had been around a long time I gave him piece of Elena's shirt and took the knife cut my hand and he began chanting. I saw her.

"I see her," I tell Jonas.

"Look around can you tell where she is?" he asks.

"Yes I recognize the place." I state and with a whir I left.

I did not see Jonas shake his head or mumble about vampires. I was in a hurry to get to Richmond.

**No One's POV**

Jeremy left Elena and headed to pick up Bonnie. He felt better for having at least told Elena that he loved her and for what she had said. But something about the conversation bothered him. He decided to push back his questions about Elena for now they would tell her everything tomorrow. For now, he had to concentrate on Bonnie. He was worried the spell she was attempting was powerful. She could get hurt and from what they had said it might have been the reason her Grams died.

How was he going to convince her to try something else? He pulled up to her house and again she was waiting in front for him. She ran to the car and got in. They drove in silence to the boarding house. Caroline was meeting them there. He was worried about Bonnie and she knew it. She was avoiding looking at him.

"So how are you feeling? Are you rested up?" Jeremy asked

Bonnie sighed. "Jeremy don't start. I know what I'm doing. I'll be fine and we need to get the moonstone."

"Yes but..."

She cut him off, "No buts Jeremy. The moonstone is important. We need information and bargaining chips. You know that Elena's in danger and that Katherine has information and that the moonstone is very important to her."

Jeremy nodded in defeat. She was right Elena was in danger and they knew next to nothing about what that danger maybe. He couldn't take it if he lost Elena her and Jenna were all he had left. He didn't count John. He wouldn't lose Elena not Elena. But he couldn't let Bonnie hurt herself either. He had already formulated a plan. He just hadn't told any of them what it was because he knew they would never agree. Well with the possible exception of Damon.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed as she saw that look. Jeremy had something planned. She'd seen that look on Elena's face many times. It was a look of determination and stubbornness. He and Elena may not have been biological brother and sister, but that did not lessen any of their similarities in personality. She wondered what he was planning. But they had just pulled up to the boarding house and she saw Caroline waiting at the door for them.

"Hey guys," she called.

Jeremy and Bonnie nodded at Caroline as they climbed out of the car. All three walked into the boarding house together. When they got to the living room they saw Stefan and Damon already there as was Ric. Everyone greeted everyone sombrely.

"Now that we have the pleasantries taken care of can we get to business," Damon spoke sarcastically.

"Damon," warned Stefan.

Damon quirked a brow, "yes Stefan. I really don't care how everyone is."

Bonnie interrupted what she could see was about to be fight. "Damon's right," she said sourly.

Damon smirked, "How did that feel judgey."

Bonnie ignored him and went on. "Ric you're gonna keep Jenna busy right?"

Ric nodded.

Bonnie went on, "Care you're gonna keep an eye on Elena. See what she's up to."

Jeremy added, "She told Jenna she would be out most of the day on errands and probably wouldn't be back till later tonight."

Caroline smirked and had a brilliant idea. "I wonder if she's out and about with that writer if he's the reason she'll be out late." Caroline looked around for a reaction to what she said studying in particular the Salvatore brothers. They had pretty good poker faces she had to admit. But she thought she detected that Stefan had a hurt look on his face and Damon looked angry possibly jealous.

Bonnie glared at Caroline. "Caroline!" She muttered. But she continues, "Stefan and Damon you will be coming to the tomb with me right. Jeremy I think you should also keep an eye out for Elena"

"Ok." Jeremy realized he really didn't have a part in the plan. But he was ok with that because he had his own plan.

Bonnie opened her bag and pulled out a small ziplock bag full of ash. "This ash should stun and immobilize Katherine long enough for one of you to grab the moonstone and hopefully I'll have the shield down for you to get out."

"So the question becomes which one of us will enter the loins den?" Damon asks sarcastically.

Everyone looked at each other and Stefan finally spoke.

"I think both Damon and I need to go in I'll distract her while Damon searches for the moonstone. We won't use the dust on her until Bonnie has dropped the spell on the tomb; then when that's done; we freeze her get out and Bonnie can let the shield back up."

Both Damon and Bonnie nodded. Bonnie pulled the dust out of her bag and put on the table. While everyone turned their back on the dust and continued discussing the plan, Jeremy took the opportunity to steal some of the dust for his own plan. When he'd stuffed the stolen dust safely in his pocket he rejoined the conversation.

"Well, I'm going home to see if Elena returned unless you guys need me for anything else?" He quirked his brow in their direction.

"No, said Stefan, that would be a good idea."

Bonnie looked confused. She had expected some sort of ruckus about what his job would be in the plan. But he took so well. It made her nervous. He still had that look in his eyes. The one saying stay out of my way, I know what I'm doing determined look.

When no one stops him Jeremy quickly leaves. He headed to his car. He has head start he knows. They still have a few things to discuss. But how much time he had precisely he did not know. He had to get there and get there fast.

**Elena's POV**

Slater asked if I wanted something to eat seeing as I had been there since lunch and it was dinnertime. "We can order in."

"Sure," I replied.

We discussed what to order before finally deciding on Italian and he ordered.

"You know, you're nothing like I thought you would be? You're nothing like Katherine."

"Thanks," I smile.

He continues, "I mean you look exactly like her, you are beautiful, but personality wise you are night and day."

I look at him, "You sounded kind of disappointed that..."

When someone knocked at the door; I looked at Slater and my heart rate accelerated. Slater blurred to the door and opened. There were three men standing in the doorway.

"We're here for the doppelganger."

I step forward and into their line of vision. "Thank you for coming."

Slater begins, "Elena, I don't know if ..." he's cut off as they enter the apartment and circle me.

Then two of them take an arm each. Painfully I might add and the third begins to walk ahead.

As Slater asks, "Where exactly are you taking her?" Someone blurs into the doorway.

I gasp when I see who it is. In the less than the blink of an eye he had ripped off the head of vampire in the lead. He asks the other two vampires who are now standing in front of rather than painfully flanking me, "Who are you?"

They look at each other then respond, "Who are you?"

**-**again please review I really would like 5 reviews and it doesn't take much like five seconds. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**-**Hello everyone sorry about the delay. I my computer crashed this weekend and I was sure I lost everything. Well I didn't and I was able to retrieve this chapter and part of the next one. so I'm updating and hopefully I'll have an other chapter ready sometime this coming weekend.** **I haven't seen any of the new episodes but I did watch a preview for the episode in february and I saw Elijah. I must say I'm extremely excited for his return and interactions with Elena. I was thinking about changing the rating to M as I might be putting in some lemons but I'm not sure yet as I have not written anything like that ever. Suggestions and thoughts would be greatly appreciated and as usual please review.**

Chapter 9

**Elijah's POV**

"I'm Elijah, I reply."

I see the look of apprehension cross their features at the mention of my name. Wonderful, they know who I am.

One of them speaks "We were gonna bring her to you...for Klaus she's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus would wanna see her."

"Does anyone else know you're here?" I question.

"No," he replies quickly.

My lips twitch into a half smile at his answer. I am relieved because this could have ruined my plans I tell myself.

"Well then you have been incredibly helpful," I say as I simultaneously remove their hearts.

I drop the hearts and step forward towards the last vampire in the room. I can hear Elena's accelerated heart rate and her shallow breathing. But she steps in front of this vampire.

"No don't hurt him," she's fiercely.

I can see the fear in her eyes and I hear her erratic heartbeat.

"If you're here to take me, I'll go just leave him alone. He was just trying to help me."

"Really?" I quirk my brow at her, she's trying to protect a vampire whom she just met from a vampire who just killed three other vampires in front of her. Where did this human get her courage or maybe it was insanity, but either way it was admirable.

I make eye contact with the vampire. "Does anyone else know about her?"

"No," Slater replies. "How...How are you compelling me? I'm a vampire. Is it because you're an original?"

I ignore his questions, "You will remove any and all information about the doppelganger and tell everyone who asks it was a false alarm. You will let me know who if anyone asks about the doppelganger and you will not tell anyone you have seen her or that she exists." After he's repeated this I release his gaze.

Elena is still staring open mouthed at me.

"Do you have your car here?" I ask the lovely Elena.

"I believe you need someone to ensure you arrive home safely Miss Elena."

She nodded at me. I decide I'd better wash my hands before we go. She turns to the young vampire, "I'm sorry Slater I seem to have gotten you into a mess."

He shrugged, looking at me as I returned to the room. Then he looks to Elena, "No Elena, I'm not at all disappointed that you're nothing like her. Actually I have even begun to see that you might not look so much alike."

I see Elena's allure has captured another admirer. She smiles at what he has said. I decide we should leave. I walk to Elena and take her arm to lead her out. She flinches at my touch, but doesn't say anything and starts walking. I don't like her reaction to me. I look at her. I can still see the fear in her eyes.

We walk to the car in silence.

"Well," I finally say as I let her into the car.

I get in and she looks at me.

"Well what?" she asks.

I am very irritated with her at this point. The girl is extremely troublesome. I start driving us back to Mystic Falls. She seems to attract danger and admirers like flowers attract bees. We drive for a while. I notice the nervous tension in her.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

She looks at me with those big brown eyes pleadingly, "Where are you taking me? Where's Klaus? When will he perform the sacrifice? He won't hurt anyone now that I've turned myself over right?" Her voice breaks on that last question.

I am absolutely flabbergasted; understanding dawning on me, this slip of girl was turning herself over to save her loved ones. Katherine's story had affected her deeply. I now also understood her behaviour and cryptic remarks of the last day.

"I doubt that would make a difference to him."

She begins to tremble. "But why? I didn't run away he can do the sacrifice and break the curse."

I am amazed by her thinking, her naiveté. She would never understand the ugliness and monstrosities some harboured. She really believed if she went willingly she could save everyone. I should have guessed her plans immediately after she spoke to Katerina. She really was incredibly unselfish.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat."

She looks at me defiantly. "So what do you want?"

I hear her stomach grumble.

"I think we should stop and get you something to eat. There is quiet little Japanese restaurant on the outskirts of Mystic Falls where we can talk privately."

We drive in silence to the restaurant. We get one of their private rooms and she peruses the menu. The waitress returns and we give her our order.

She finally looks at me arms crossed in front of her chest chin tilted defiantly, eyes frightened but determined, "So what do you want?"

I smile at the brazenness of this girl. She had seen what I'd done to those vampires and she still mulishly went ahead. I would have to consider my words to her carefully.

"I mean your family no harm." I state simply.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?"

I regarded her, "Because I didn't want you to be taken."

She looks confused, but I continue, "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals. But those who fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that a doppelganger exists, there will be a line of vampires eager to take you to him. And I can't have that."

She takes a deep breath and replies, "Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?"

"Let's just say that my goal isn't to break the curse."

"So what is your goal?"

"Klaus' obsessions have made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts those only in his immediate circle."

"Like you?" She questions.

"Not anymore," I shake my head.

She looks at me, "You don't know where he is? Do you?"

She nods her head. "So you're trying to use me, to draw him out?"

She really is quite perceptive.

I reply "Well to do that I need you stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed." I smirk at her.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Well if I wasn't being truthful, your family would be dead and I would have taken you to Klaus before now. Instead I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

She looks at me almost hopeful, "What kind of a deal?"

Again I pause for effect, "Do nothing! Do nothing and live your life. Stop fighting and then when the time is right you and I shall draw Klaus out together. And I shall make certain that your family and friends remain unharmed."

"And then what?" she asks quietly.

"Then I kill him."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that! I'm a man of my word Elena. I make a deal. I keep a deal."

"How are you going to be able to keep everybody safe?" she whispers.

I pause, I do not want to reveal too much to her, "You know I noticed you have a friend, Bonnie is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends who possess with similar gifts."

She pauses reassessing, "You know witches."

I nod, "And together we can protect everyone who matters to you. Elena.

Just then her phone buzzed for what seemed like the millionth time in past couple of hours. Modern technology although convenient was still extremely tiresome. She finally looked at her phone and gasped.

"I'm sorry but I have to get home." She said.

She was now frowning and deeply worried. I could hear her heart rate accelerate.

She looked at me pleading. "Please," she whispered hoarsely.

Those beautiful pools of rich dark chocolate begged. I found myself digging out my wallet I left the money on the table as I guided her out. We got in the car. We were about fifteen minutes outside of Mystic Falls.

"What has happened?" I question her as we drive towards town.

"I'm not sure." She replies her voice quavering.

"All I know is I've missed a bunch of texts and this last one is an SOS code which means something very serious or bad has happened. I got one from both Bonnie and Caroline. We've only every used that code a few times one of them being when Caroline was hurt in the car accident just before she was turned."

I was driving very quickly. I saw the welcome to Mystic Falls sign. "Where to?" I asked.

"I need to get home. I need to know what's happening" She said sadly.

And just like that we pull into her drive way. She is out of the car before I reached her door. I guess she really was in a hurry to get home and she bounds up the porch steps. I immediately grab hold of her arm. She turns to look at me fear and wariness apparent in her eyes. But she says nothing waiting for me to speak.

"Elena we haven't finished our negotiations." I remind her mildly.

She opens her mouth to say something when her front door opens. Her brother rushes out and hugs her. I can smell blood on him he has a fresh wound.

"Elena," he whispers.

I can hear the relief and the love in his voice. I can see it in his face.

"I'm ok Jer." She whispers soothingly.

I decide Elena and I can finish our conversation later in the evening. I wait for her to turn to me.

She turns to me and says, "Thank you for your help Elijah."

"Think nothing of it." I smile politely.

"Goodnight Elijah." She turns then leaning on her brother.

"Goodnight Elena, we'll finish our discussion later." I remind her of our unfinished negotiations. I turned and left.

**Elena's POV**

I sat there looking at the table. I had been hungry when I was with Slater. But then Elijah had shown up. He was truly terrifying. I shudder at the thought of what he had done to those vampires. He moved faster than they did if that's possible and of course it was because I'd sort of seen it. Elijah was terrifying and he was a consummate liar.

My phone buzzed for the umpteenth time. I looked at and gasped.

"I'm sorry but I have to get home." I said.

The text message had me frowning. I was deeply worried. I could feel my heart rate accelerate.

I look at him and ask hoarsely. "Please."

I look into his rich and beautiful eyes and all I see is coldness. He doesn't say anything he just reaches into his pocket and I see money on the table. He stands up and I follow as he guides me out of the restaurant. We get in the car. From what I know of the area we're about ten minutes outside of Mystic Falls.

"What has happened?" He asks as we drive towards town.

"I'm not sure." I reply unhappy with the crack in my voice.

"All I know is I've missed a bunch of texts and this last one is an SOS code which means something very serious or bad has happened. I got one from both Bonnie and Caroline. We've only ever used that code a few times one of them being when Caroline was hurt in the car accident just before she was turned."

He's speeding I'm happy to see. I see the welcome to Mystic Falls sign.

"Where to?" he asks.

"I need to get home. I need to know what's happening" I reply quietly.

And just like that we pull into my drive way. I was out of the car in a shot. I was in a hurry to get into the house. I practically ran up the porch steps. Then I felt him grab hold of my arm. I tense immediately, but I turn to look him hoping he doesn't see the fear and nervousness his touch triggers in me. I stay still and say nothing waiting for him to speak.

"Elena we haven't finished our negotiations." he reminds me coolly.

I open my mouth to say something when the front door opens. Jeremy I think in relief he's ok. He rushes out and hugs me. He looks a little dishevelled and I can tell something is really wrong.

"Elena," he whispers.

I can hear the relief and the love in his voice. I can see it in his face.

"I'm ok Jer. I try to say soothingly.

Not wanting to let go of Jeremy, I left one arm around his waist knowing I had to speak to the vampire still standing on the porch with us. I had to be careful with him. He could so easily hurt Jeremy. I shiver at the thought of how little it would take for him to hurt us and we weren't safe in the house. He'd been invited in.

I turn to him and say, "Thank you for your help Elijah."

"Think nothing of it." He replies.

His smile aloof and friendly but it's cold. It never reaches his eyes and again I shiver...

"Goodnight Elijah." I turn then leaning into my brother.

"Goodnight Elena, we'll finish our discussion later."

He reminds me of our unfinished discussion and feeling of dread drops into my stomach. He turns and leaves. He will probably return later tonight to talk. I watch him for moment with apprehension but then clear my head. I have other problems; I turn to Jeremy and start walking to the house.

"Where's Bonnie?" I begin with bombardment of questions. "Where's Caroline? I got some SOS texts. What's going on? What's happening? Are you ok? Are they?"

"Whoa." He puts his hands up in surrender and smiles for a sec before it disappears as quickly as it appeared. "I'm fine. Bonnie and Caroline are fine. It's Stefan."

My heart stopped. Stefan. Stefan. What happened to Stefan? I thought.

Jeremy looked at me for second and said. "Elena breath he's fine. He's just trapped in the tomb with Katherine."

We walked into the house and sat on the couch. He grabbed his phone and texted Bonnie and Caroline to tell them that I was home safe. Then he began to tell me what happened from the beginning.

He said that Katherine had told Damon I was in danger and I needed to be protected and that they have been trying to figure out what danger that maybe. They knew that Katherine was running from someone and that they needed leverage over her. He told her they knew the moonstone was important and they figured if they could get they could leverage. He told me about the spell Bonnie had done to freeze Katherine and how he'd stolen some of the powder and gone ahead.

He said that Bonnie trying to lift the tomb spell would hurt her and how magic had a cost. How he had frozen Katherine and gotten the moonstone and how Katherine had unfrozen before he left the tomb. How she had fed on him until he died and the ring brought him back. How Stefan, Damon and Bonnie had arrived at the tomb. How Katherine said she would continually feed on him until they got her out. How Bonnie had tried and couldn't do it. Then Katherine had started to feed on him and Stefan had pushed him out of the tomb trapping himself with Katherine. Then he tells her Bonnie brought him home and Damon had gone to meet Caroline because she had been unable to find you.

"Imagine my surprise when they tell me about the letter you left for me." Jeremy yelled.

"Jeremy," I begin.

But he cuts me off. "Are you kidding me Elena, what the hell were you thinking? I can't lose you any more then you want to lose me from what your letter said. How could you even think that what you were doing was a good idea?"

"Really, Jer." I look at him incredulously.

"You, Jeremy Gilbert, are actually lecturing me about this after what you did tonight."

That brought a sheepish smile to his face.

"I spoke with Katherine and I know what's coming or who is coming. That's why I did what I did. But it doesn't matter now. Things have change."

Jeremy looked at me questioningly.

"Can we talk about it later Jer? I really need to see Stefan."

"Ok. I'm going to text them to tell them that you're going to the tomb. But Elena we still need to talk about what happened today." He said meaningfully.

I nodded and turned to walk to the tomb.

"Hey, he called after me, do you want a ride?"

"No, I'll walk." I reply. I need time to sort my thoughts. Everything that happened today is whirling through my head. I'm getting a headache. I am so at the end of my rope. I don't know how much more I can take.

I arrive rather quickly to the tomb. I climb down the stairs yelling for Stefan. When I get no reply I head for the entrance of the tomb. When a pair of arms grabs me and stops me from going any further. I gasp and turn to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes angrily starring at me.

"uh uh ahh..." He says to me.

"Damon let me go. Stefan's in their"

He just looks at me holding my arms. I am so angry with him.

"How could you let this happen Damon?"

"How..." he sputters, "I was too busy trying to find you and stop you from your stupid kamikaze mission."

"It wasn't stupid. Now let me go Damon."

He refused to let go and I began to struggle in vain I might add. I finally stop.

"Are you done?"

When I nod he lets go of me. I head back up the stairs and head home so angry because Stefan wouldn't answer and Damon wouldn't back off. I could hear them talking but at this point I'm so angry I don't care I just walk as quickly as possible home. I don't get far before Damon's at my side.

"I can find my way thanks." I tell him bitterly.

He ignores me completely but keeps walking beside me. We continue to my house in silence each lost in our own thoughts. When we arrive home, I turn to him.

"Thank you for ensuring I get home." I murmur to him.

"Well I had to make sure you didn't get anymore bright ideas between your house and the tomb. You will no longer be allowed to make decisions for yourself." He smirked.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now what I did today was my decision." I spat at him.

Seeing the smirk wiped from his face was quite satisfying I must admit. But I could tell what I said had angered him.

"What you did today was incredibly stupid." He growled at me.

"Actually it wasn't stupid at all." I said softly.

"I don't question why you, Stefan and everyone else try to save me. You shouldn't question why I would do the same and try to save all of you." This I say much more passionately.

I turn from him wanting to go in, "Goodnight Damon." I close the door behind me.

Jeremy's at the top of the stairs. I just shake my head at him. I go upstairs to my room and close the door. I decide I need a shower before bed to help me relax. I head into the bathroom and turn on the water super hot and strip. I get into the shower and think about nothing but how good the water feels. I slowly begin to relax. I wash my hair and my body, I'm careful of the bruises. I finally turn off the water and get out of the shower. I wrap myself securely in a huge fluffy towel. I brush my hair before leaving the bathroom. I grab my body lotion and head to my room. I put my leg on my bed and begin rubbing in the moisturizer; when I hear a soft rustle. I freeze.

"Elena."

**please review as always it would be greatly appreciated. thank you and i hope you enjoy****ed**


	10. Chapter 10

**-**Hello! Thank you for all your reviews they are definitely appreciated. Here's the next chapter. I had a hard time with this because I was trying to rewrite what I had written and it didn't flow properly. I hope you guys enjoy it. It might take a little longer for the next chapter because I lost the outline I had and I'm fighting it a little hard. So if anyone has any suggestion please feel free. hope you still enjoy.**

Chapter 10

**Elijah's POV**

I had been listening and watching everything that had occurred since I left her in her brothers company this evening. I couldn't risk anything else happening to her. She was crucial to my plans to lure Klaus. At least that's what I told myself.

"Elena."

She froze. I could hear her breath hitch and her heart rate accelerate at the sound of her name. She looked around and saw me sitting on her window seat. She took a deep breath. I could tell she was trying to calm herself. She had just come out of the bathroom, her hair wet, she wrapped only in a towel. Her scent was mouth watering.

She was sitting on her bed rubbing lotion into her skin which got another hunger started. Then I noticed her bruises which had developed and were much more apparent tonight then they had been last night. I found I wanted to kiss those bruises better. Where had that though come from? I was annoyed with myself. This slip of a girl, a human girl no less, was awakening things in me better left alone.

"What do you want now Elijah?" she whispers tiredly.

"I believe we have a chat to complete. I also believe I told would I would see you later." I remind her snarkily.

"Yes, but when you said later I thought maybe tomorrow. Does it have to be tonight?" She looked at me.

"Never mind Elijah, let's just get to it. In summary of our previous conversation, you want to use me to lure Klaus here so you can kill him and in return you will protect all of my loved ones, is that right?"

Even though she was mind numbingly tired and absolutely terrified this girl was highly intelligent. I hid my admiration for her and replied rather coldly, "yes that sums it up rather nicely. So do we have a deal Elena?"

All of sudden her demeanour changes and her eyes look suddenly hopeful. "You have witches, right?"

I can't see where this is going, but I nod.

"Well I need you to do one more thing for me."

I'm astounded at the temerity of this girl. "Are we negotiating?" I ask almost smiling.

She just looks at me waiting for my response.

"Well, Elena that all depends on what you want?" I must say I am rather curious as to what else she could possibly want.

"I'm sure you were listening to everything that was been said tonight, she paused briefly, so you know Stefan's trapped in the tomb with Katherine."

"Yes." I say slowly still unsure of the direction of the request.

"Well you know witches and I want your witches to get Stefan out." She tells me quickly. "If you can do that then I accept your deal. I will keep myself safe for the time when you are ready to lure Klaus."

"Well, Elena I believe we have a deal. I will see to it that Stefan gets released from the tomb so that you may be reunited with your lover." Finding I don't like the caveat she has placed on our deal.

She blushed at my statement and looked away. I feel a rush at the colour in her cheeks. I find that I'm tempted to... Again I have to stop that line of thinking. She is the doppelganger. I will not be tempted or betrayed as before.

"I just want to know Stefan's free and safe and that is our deal, to keep my loved ones safe."

I nod my head. I began thinking of the arrangements I'd have to make it to get Stefan out of the tomb. I was confident that Jonas would have no problem with removal of the spell. I looked at her meaning to say goodnight when she speaks.

"Why? She asks angrily."

I look at her needing clarification.

"Why didn't you just take me? Why did have you to go to my house and hang out? Why did you pretend to..." her voice trailed off.

She was angry at the deceit I could see. But she also looked vulnerable.

"Well, Elena it seemed to be the least likely to draw attention to you. I didn't want to have to compel everyone who knew you about where you'd gone and I did not want a nationwide search with pictures of you all over the news and on milk cartons."

"Oh" My reply seemed to deflate her.

This time I turned to leave and again she stopped me.

"Wait a second." She turns and grabs something from the closet and hands it to me. It took less than a second to realize it was my bathrobe. The one had worn the other night from my home. I could smell her on it. I took it from her.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"You are welcome. I trust that is not your regular behaviour and that in future you will keep out of dark alleys." I say to her coolly.

She flinches at my words and looks at meet like a wounded puppy I could see tears form in her large dark eyes before she looks away from. I suddenly feel very guilty for what I have said. When she hoarsely whispers her reply.

**Elena's POV**

"Elena."

I froze. My breath hitched and my heart beat sped up at the sound of my name in that voice that sent shivers up my spine. I spun around to see where he was seeing him sitting on my window seat. I took a deep calming breath.

Then I realize that I'm sitting on my bed rubbing lotion into my skin in nothing but a towel. I flush embarrassed at that fact. But then try to ignore it. "What do you want now Elijah?" I whisper tiredly.

.

"I believe we have a chat to complete. I also believe I told would I would see you later." He reminds me coolly.

"Yes, but when you said later I thought maybe tomorrow. Does it have to be tonight?" I ask trying to sound formidable.

"Never mind Elijah, let's just get to it. In summary of our previous conversation, you want to use me to lure Klaus here so you can kill him and in return you will protect all of my loved ones, is that right?" I state trying to keep my voice level and business like.

I am doggedly tired and very afraid of him but I still have to try to make it appear as though we're equals it's the only chance I have with him. I see some expression I can't decipher in his eyes at my summation.

"Yes that sums it up rather nicely. So do we have a deal Elena?" again in that detached expressionless voice.

"You have witches, right?" The sudden idea struck me. I may be tired and not firing on all cylinders but a few a firing.

He just nods and looks at me questioningly.

"Well I need you to do one more thing for me." I finally surprised the man I could see from the expression on his face. I'm astounded at the temerity of this girl.

"Are we negotiating?" he enquires with a raised brow.

He almost smiled I thought. But I say nothing in response afraid that anything else I say may hinder my request. So I just look at him waiting for his response.

"Well, Elena that all depends on what you want?"

"I'm sure you were listening to everything that was been said tonight, I hesitate for a second and then continue, so you know Stefan's trapped in the tomb with Katherine."

"Yes." He replies slowly.

"Well you know witches and I want your witches to get Stefan out." I rush to say. "If you can do that then I accept your deal. I will keep myself safe for the time when you are ready to lure Klaus."

"Well, Elena I believe we have a deal. I will see to it that Stefan gets released from the tomb so that you may be reunited with your lover."

I blush at what he says about my ex-relationship with Stefan and look away.

"I just want to know Stefan's free and safe and that is our deal, to keep my loved ones safe."

He nods his head once again. He looks distracted and then turns as if he's about to leave and I finally ask the question I've wanted answered since I saw him at Slater's place and realized what he was.

"Why?" I ask him angrily.

He looks at me as if not understanding the question.

"Why didn't you just take me? Why did have you to go to my house and hang out? Why did you pretend to..." my voice trailed off as I realized I was about to say care. I could remember his kindness in the alley. But looking at him now, all I could see was a cold hard impenetrable look. He looked cruel and dangerous.

I was so angry at the lies. He had pretended to want ... her thoughts trailed off and she just felt hurt. Why was she such a lousy judge of character? How is it that she always believed the wrong people?

"Well, Elena it seemed to be the least likely to draw attention to you. I didn't want to have to compel everyone who knew you about where you'd gone and I did not want a nationwide search with pictures of you all over the news and on milk cartons."

"Oh" of course I thought he would have such a logical answer.

This time I was sure he was turning to leave and again I had to stop him.

"Wait a second." I turn and reach for his robe from the closet and hand it to him. I could see the understanding dawn on his face as he realized it was his bathrobe. The bathrobe I had worn the other night from his house. He reached took it from me.

"Thank you." I whisper quietly to him.

"You are welcome. I trust that is not your regular behaviour and that in future you will keep out of dark alleys." He cold and snarky tone.

I flinch at his words and look at him for a second. I could feel tears forming in my eyes so I look away hoping he hasn't seen them. I don't want him to see my weaknesses.

"I was just having some fun since I thought it was my last night of freedom and possibly of my life. I didn't..., that guy..., I wouldn't...," I stammer. I take another breath. I continue in a whisper trying to keep my voice steady, "No I won't be going into any more alleys."

I turn from him and head back to the bathroom. I just realized I needed another shower.

"Elena..." He says.

I ignore him. "Good night Elijah." I close the bathroom door and turn on the shower. I drop my towel and get back in the shower. How did I let him get to me? I know in my head that I have nothing to be ashamed about. What happened in the alley was not my fault. I said no and I was attacked but when I thought about it I still... no, no, no I thought to myself I'm not going down that train of thought. I got out of the shower and this time I brushed my hair and moisturized my skin before leaving the bathroom. I opened the door and checked to make sure there were no uninvited guests. My room was empty. I quickly got dressed and got into bed I really need to get some sleep I was exhausted.

I rolled over and hit something no someone. My eyes flew open and there he was laying next to me with looking at me.

"What are you doing..." he cut my words off as his lips crashed on to mine.

I was momentarily surprised and then I kissed him back. His lips were so soft and delicious I ran my tongue along them asking for entry deepening the kiss when he granted me access and our tongues began to dance. His hands ran down my sides and everywhere he touched I felt fire. My hands had snaked around his neck and through his hair, but were now sliding down his shoulders and to his chest. I ran my hands up and down his chest. I put my hands beneath his shirt and felt his skin. I felt the taut muscles of his stomach and chest and it sent shivers up and down my spine.

Then I heard a buzzing sound in the distance. I try to ignore the buzzing and go back to the sensations I was feeling. But now I hear, "Elena, Elena. Get up" I moan. I open my eyes and find that I have a pillow in my arms and that it was morning. I had dreamt the whole night. I get up feeling embarrassed and frustrated.

**-please review. again I'm hoping for at least 5-7. Thanks for all the reviews I have received.**


End file.
